


I Can Hardly Breathe

by bisexualbarry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Percy and Jason make a blanket fort in their new apartment.





	I Can Hardly Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> jercy has been giving me hella feels lately, so i wrote this, lol

"Percy, c'mon, this is ridiculous."

Grinning, Percy dragged his boyfriend through the store. Jason had been studying all evening over an exam that was in a couple days, which, in Percy's mind, was far too early to study for an exam. But Jason always studied for ages when it came to exams. Cute nerd, and all that. Percy didn't respond, instead leaving the blond through the store on his mad hunt to look for the perfect blankets. They just bought their first apartment together and it was starting to get cold outside. Which, in Percy's mind, was the perfect weather. But Jason was weird and hated being cold, so there they found themselves, in the middle of Target looking for blankets.

The store was busy, seeing as it was a Friday night. They had to maneuver through the crowds, many people glaring at them as they bumped past people, or accidentally knocked into carts, sending them bumping to the side. Faintly, Percy could hear Jason apologizing to everyone as they passed, but the shit eating grin on the older's face never once diminished. Jason had followed Percy easily (they trusted each other, and Percy never _purposefully_ did anything _too_ stupid), but it still didn't mean he wasn't on edge as the black haired boy gripped his wrist in an almost too tight grip.

"What are we even doing here?" Jason asked, looking around the section of blankets the store offered. "We have plenty of blankets."

"No, we don't. Well, we do, technically, but not for what I want to do. As it is, we only have enough to keep warm with in bed," Percy explained, a smile never leaving his face. "Which is ridiculous in itself because we can always cuddle for warmth."

"Percy," Jason said sternly.

"I want to build a blanket fort with you," Percy finally admitted, smiling shyly at Jason. "Annabeth and I used to all the time when we were younger, and I kind of thought it would be cute to do it with you. Piper said she does it with Annabeth, but they do dirty things in theirs. In ours, we'll cuddle a lot, and maybe drink hot chocolate and watch the new _Avengers_ movie." When Jason didn't speak for a bit, Percy's smile dropped. "Jay, we don't-"

He was interrupted by Jason kissing him. Humming, pleased, Percy leaned into the kiss, softly moving his lips with Jason's before pulling away. He opened his mouth to speak, but Jason spoke up. "Percy, that's just about the cutest thing that has ever come out of your mouth. And you've said _a lot_ of cute things." Kissing one of Percy's red cheek, Jason pulled Percy closer by the waist. "I'd love to make a blanket fort with you, baby."

"Okay, good, because I wasn't really going to take no for an answer anyway." Giggling, Percy pressed a quick kiss to the tip of Jason's nose before pulling away completely. "I figured we could use that big quilt my mom made for us as the blanket we cuddle with..."

**~*~**

Between the two of them, building the fort in their living room took roughly two hours. Halfway through, they end up bickering on how to set it up. Percy was as stubborn as he usually was, and Jason was only trying to help. As per usual with their arguments, Jason pulled the slightly shorter male into a heated kiss and pushed him into the bedroom.

Later on, once they had gotten dressed again (read: Percy in a pair of boxers and one of Jason's shirts), they wandered into the kitchen to make hot chocolate and popcorn ("That's a disgusting combination, Percy." "I don't really care, Jason."). Percy always loved the way Jason made the hot chocolate, and demanded he make it every single time. Jason never minded, of course, seeing as whenever he did, the grin on Percy's face always made it worth it. (And his mouth always tasted like chocolate afterwards, and it made kissing even more enjoyable.)

Once they got everything set up, the crawled into the fort they made, admittedly a tad squished, but all too happy to be pressed against each other. As Percy set up the movie on Jason's laptop (he should be studying), Jason sipped lightly on his still hot drink, enjoying the way the shitty lighting still seemed to make Percy look beautiful. Any sight of his boyfriend always made Jason's heart thud in his chest, and make him thank every lucky star he had that Percy had agreed to go out with him.

"I'm in love with you," Jason blurted before he could think about it, but he didn't regret saying it.

Percy's head snapped up, cheeks turning a dark shade of red. He always thought he looked like an ugly tomato whenever he blushed, but Jason always pressed as many kisses as he could against the heated cheeks. "I'm in love with you, too, Jason," he breathed out, smiling wide after. The two of them hadn't ever really said anything of the sort yet, but both meant every word.

Both boys had stupidly ridiculous matching grins on their face. Jason set down his hot chocolate and Percy abandoned his search for a movie on Netflix. Gently cupping his cheeks, Jason brought Percy in for a sweet kiss. Jason's lips tasted like chocolate and Percy's like the popcorn he had snuck as they walked into their fort. As Jason said, it was a kind of gross combination (Jason hated sweet things mixed with salty. Percy disagreed and gladly dipped his fries in his milkshake right in front of his face), but neither boy seemed to mind, too caught up with each other to really comment of the mix of tastes.

When they pulled away, Percy's cheeks were slightly flushed, and he looked like he was more than willing for a continuation of earlier. But Jason simply smiled and pressed another quick kiss to the deliciously red lips before pulling back.

"Tease," Percy muttered, but went back to searching Netflix.

Jason smiled, gently running a hand up and down Percy's back. In his personal opinion, he had always felt there was a difference between "I love you" and "I'm in love with you". Percy had teased him relentlessly ("You're such a sap.") about it, but in the end, could see Jason's reasoning. You could tell anybody "I love you" but there was only a special person you could say "I'm in love with you" to. It didn't mean the first statement was any less special, but Jason knew when he was finally going to tell Percy how he really felt, it would be with the second. And that's what he did.

They spent the rest of the night bickering over what was happening in the movie and drinking hot chocolate and eating popcorn ("It only tastes good when it's on your lips, Percy." "Sap."). By the time the movie had finished, Percy was passed out with his head on Jason's chest. Jason gently ran his fingers through his boyfriend's dark hair, deciding this was way better than studying.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are much appreciated! (especially comments, i love feedback)
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://lovelylerman.tumblr.com)  
> [my instagram](http://instagram.com/blosshom)


End file.
